


Shown The Ropes

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Pinching, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: One night in the mansion, Pike and Vex's late night talk drifts to bondage. Vex wants a demonstration, and Pike is only too eager to indulge her curiosity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimircharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/gifts).



> Birthday fic written for dimr-charmer. I was prompted for f/f powerplay fic. I realized I haven't been writing enough femslash, and hadn't written any for Critical Role yet, and decided that needed to be remedied.

They’ve been drinking for a while now. The boys abandoned them at various points, and Keyleth left “to sleep” she claimed (conveniently right after Vax vanished from the table.) Conversation has drifted from topic to topic, before finally settling on a time honored subject of the comfortably intoxicated. 

“I’ve always meant to ask. Those months you were away at sea … you meet anyone?” Vex waggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

Pike giggles and pours herself another cup of wine. “Ladies don’t kiss and … hic! … tell, Vex.”

“So there was kissing?” Vex leans forward and lowers her voice conspiratorially, despite their relative privacy in the Mansion’s dining area. “Your secrets are safe with me, Pike. I promise.”

Pike turns almost as red as the wine, but she finally speaks. “Let’s just say I learned some … interesting things, from a few of the sailors.”

“Pike Trickfoot!” Vex gasps, faking a scandalized state. “Sailors as in _multiple_?”

“Oh yes,” Pike takes a sip of her wine. “… sometimes at once.” She downs the rest of the glass. 

Vex splutters in shock. She knows that Pike’s devotion to Sarenrae has never included something like a vow of chastity, but it’s still startling to hear such words from the holy woman’s lips. 

“How did that start?” Vex asks.

“Oh, it’s a funny story actually,” Pike smiles fondly in remembrance. “One evening several of us were below decks, passing the time, showing each other different knots. It was all new to me, so they kept having me practice different ones. Of course, it helps to secure a rope to something, and we didn’t have much in the way of furniture down there. So we started practicing on each other’s arms.” Pike giggles. “I found out later they’d planned all that. They’d wanted me to tie them up. And, well, after that, things got rather exciting.”

Vex’s eyebrows practically leap off of her face. She’s not some naïve village girl, she knows people play around with that sort of thing. But she’s certainly never imagined Pike of all people involved in such shenanigans. Scanlan, absolutely. Even (ew) her brother at some point, she suspects, considering the bossy sort of people he gravitates to in taverns. But Pike? 

“How …?” Vex can’t stop herself from asking, and she can’t blame it entirely on the wine. 

Pike raises an eyebrow. “Would you like me to show you?” There’s nothing innocent in her eyes now. 

Vex nods, swallowing a babble of words. 

“Ok. I have some ropes back in my room, in my pack.”

Vex remembers that Scanlan has a door to Pike’s room and frowns. “Could we … I mean … in my room?”

Pike nods. “Good idea. No need for unwelcome guests. I’ll meet you in your room in a minute.” She leaves, steadier on her feet than all that wine would indicate. 

Vex swallows and makes her way to her room. She takes off the necklace and puts a cloak over it, keeping Trinket’s eyes hidden to whatever’s about to transpire. 

This is ridiculous. Had she really asked … is Pike really going to … 

Maybe it will just be a demonstration of ropes. A bit of joking, no more. Vex will laugh, and later cringe to herself and hug Trinket tightly, and that will be the end of it. Vex sits on the edge of her bed and waits, twisting her fingers together. 

Pike knocks before she enters, arms laden with coils of ropes. 

Vex gulps. 

Pike sets the ropes down on the bed beside her. “Vex … we can do this without sex you know. If you just want me to tie you up, I can do that.”

Vex blinks. “What?”

“You look, nervous? Uncomfortable?” Pike tilts her head. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to. It was the wine, or …”

Vex leans forward and kisses Pike, holding the gnome’s face between her hands. 

Her first thought, after the initial shock of jumping into the kiss, is wondering why she hasn’t done this before. Kissing Pike is delightful. Vex has kissed a fair few people over the years, some sloppy, some disgusting, some blazingly hot, and some just clumsy and inexperienced. Kissing Pike definitely ranks among the best kisses of her life. 

When Vex finally pulls back, she’s delighted to see that the kiss has left Pike’s lips slightly puffy and red. It’s a good look on Pike. 

“Oh,” Pike says simply, her voice a little breathless. 

“It wasn’t just the wine, ok?” Vex glances at the ropes. “So … how do we do this?”

“Right!” Pike squeaks, clearly steadying herself. “Have you, um, have you played games like these before, Vex? Bedroom games?”

Vex thinks back. Most men she’s gotten to this point haven’t cared much about playing games, getting her naked and against a flat surface has always been the pressing objective. The women she’s been with have sometimes gone a bit slower, but short of a little slapping and biting, there hasn’t been anything quite like the games she knows people play in bed. Certainly nothing with ropes. “No.”

“That’s ok. Just means you get to find out what you like, and don’t like. This’ll be fun!” Pike beams. 

Vex isn’t really sure what could be fun about someone tying you up in bed, but it seems popular enough, so there must be something to it. 

Something of her dubiousness must show on her face, because Pike looks at her speculatively. 

“Do you ever want someone else to be in charge, for a little while?”

Vex bristles at the very thought. Sometimes men have tried to push her around in bed, and Vex has always put her foot down about such things. Most men have the sense to stop and follow her lead after that, and those that don’t find themselves promptly expelled from the bedroom. Vex can handle herself just fine, if her only other option is a man who thinks he has the right to shove her around and call her names just because she wants a night of casual sex. 

But this isn’t some lout from a tavern, and this isn’t some smug elf making comments about her heritage. This is Pike: trustworthy, incredibly, beautiful, blessed, Pike. 

If Pike thinks this will be fun, there’s a good chance it actually will be. 

“I trust you,” Vex says, feeling more sure of herself. “You know what you’re doing, so I’ll just … follow your lead?” she grins, hoping to mask the worst of her nerves. 

Pike pats her on the thigh. “You’re gonna do just fine, ok?” Pike smiles. “Now … would you like to be naked for this?”

“That’s optional?” Vex blinks.

“Everything’s optional, Vex.” Pike rests her hands on Vex’s waist. “I can’t say I wouldn’t be a little disappointed, but this isn’t just about me, it’s about you too. It’s no fun if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Vex has had sex with most of her clothes still on before. It’s always been out of desperation, wanting a quick fuck without the time spent unlacing and lacing. She doesn’t want something like that with Pike, not here and now. They’re safe in the mansion, they’re in a bed, and she wants Pike to kiss every inch of skin Vex can expose. 

Wordlessly, Vex reaches up and starts undoing her vest, loosening the laces and finally sliding it up and off. She casts off her blouse next, and then the fabric she uses to keep her breasts supported during the day. Then her hands move to her belt and – 

“Stop,” Pike gasps.

Vex freezes. 

Pike reaches, and cups Vex’s breasts in her hands. Vex isn’t as endowed as some of the more curvaceous women she’s seen, she tends to the slighter frame of elves in that respect, but in Pike’s tiny hands her breasts look massive. Pike strokes curiously, fingers ghosting over Vex’s nipples. Then, suddenly, she pinches one between thumb and forefinger. 

Vex yelps and jerks backwards, nearly toppling onto the mattress. “Pike!” she straightens up, glaring. “Ow!”

“Couldn’t resist,” Pike grins. “And hey, some girls like that.”

“I … don’t.” Vex glances at the ropes. “I thought I was getting tied up tonight.”

“Impatient,” Pike chastises. “I wonder if I can teach you to wait.”

Vex doesn’t like the sound of that one bit. She opens her mouth to object, and then Pike is kissing her, tugging her down by the braid for a deep, long kiss. There are tongues involved, to Vex’s surprise and delight. Pike’s left arm curls around to press them together more firmly, Vex’s bared breasts against Pike’s tunic. 

“… I don’t want to wait.” Vex admits, as Pike breaks the kiss. “You’re too good at that. You’re giving me all sorts of ideas.”

“Really now?” Pike raises an eyebrow. “Well, you’re giving me ideas too. To start with, why don’t you give me your hands?”

Vex gulps. Here it comes. She complies, shaking just a little bit. She’s still in her trousers, and her boots, and Pike is still fully clothed. 

Pike takes a length of rope from the tangled pile and brushes it against Vex’s wrists. “How does that feel?”

“Soft …” Vex is surprised. She’d been imagining scratchy, uncomfortable ropes, the kind she’s been tied with when captured. 

“Good.” Pike starts to loop the rope around Vex’s wrists, twisting and turning and looping until Vex is quite securely bound. It would take a very experienced rogue to wriggle their way free of this, and even then Vex is doubtful they’d succeed. 

Vex tests the ropes, feels a thrill run through her as the pressure keeps her tightly tied. 

“Gotcha,” Pike grins, a surprisingly vicious look on her sweet face. “Now, let’s get you nice and comfy.” 

Vex yelps as Pike walks around the edge of the bed, pulling her by her bound wrists to the headboard. It’s easy to forget how strong Pike is, especially when she’s out of her armor. Vex scrambles on the mattress to keep up, and ends up flat on her stomach with her hands against the headboard. 

“Hold still … I want to make sure I give you enough slack for later …” Pike murmurs as she ties the end of the rope to the slats in the headboard, fastening Vex to the wood. “I can’t really decide whether I want you on your back or your front, so I’m keeping my options open.” Suddenly Pike’s hand slaps against Vex’s ass. 

Vex yelps and blushes. 

“Hmm, maybe I like you on your front after all.” Pike gives Vex a few more slaps, varying the spots she strikes and the strength of the blows. They aren’t all that painful, more stinging and burning than anything. The heat seems to move from Pike’s palms across Vex’s skin, forming into curls of arousal in her lower belly. Vex has had people grab her ass before, even smack her a few times, but beyond a few slaps in the middle of fucking, it never seemed to register with her much. This is something … different. Different and good. 

Vex hears Pike taking off her own boots, and feels the dip in the mattress as Pike climbs up behind her. Pike unlaces and tosses Vex’s boots off, and her socks, before crawling up close to reach around for Vex’s belt. 

“This would be lovely between your teeth,” Pike whispers, sliding the belt free and brushing it against Vex’s shoulder. “Maybe some other time.”

Vex wants to make a joke about horses, but can’t seem to find the words. Not with Pike’s weight at her back, and her hands bound above her head. 

“Hips up,” Pike commands, hands on Vex’s waist again.

Vex arches up in a way that’s had men swooning before. She hears a gratifyingly satisfied noise from Pike and grins to herself. 

Pike unlaces Vex’s trousers and starts to pull them down, smallclothes too, over her hips, down to her knees, and then off completely. Vex is naked, save for the rope around her wrists. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Pike says, hands on Vex’s ass. 

Vex smirks. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

That earns her another slap, a much harder one this time, as Vex had hoped. A nice ache has started to settle between her legs, an eagerness for what’s to come later. 

“Are you going to be mine, be good? Or are you going to be a little brat?” Pike asks, her voice going slightly stern. 

“Of the two of us, you’re the little one – auuugh!” Vex shrieks, jerking forward on the bed. Pike’s got an arm like a troll, and that latest slap is going to bruise, Vex can feel it. It practically rattled her teeth. 

“Brat it is, then.” Pike sounds mockingly disappointed, like when Scanlan has gone off to a house of lady favors. “That’s a shame, if you were good, I would have started here,” and then the world stops because Pike’s _fingers_ are between Vex’s legs, teasing, stroking, thumb circling for Vex’s clit and brushing against it for one beautiful terrible moment … 

… and then her fingers are gone. 

Vex whimpers, and then just straight up _whines_ , explicitly, wantonly, conveying in detail exactly how much of a personal loss she considers this turn of events. 

“You should have thought of that before you decided to be a brat.” Pike clicks her tongue. “Now, turn over.”

Vex squirms, struggles, and finally manages to twist herself around onto her back. She shifts uncomfortably as resting weight on her ass right now leaves her a little sore. 

Pike has taken off her tunic, but she’s still in her shirt. She’s unbuckling her own belt, and unlacing her trousers, keeping her eyes on Vex the whole time. 

“I’ve been wanting to ride your face for _years_ , Vex. All those times I listened to your silver tongue, talking us into places, talking us out of jail, talking your way into a deal or under some lady’s skirts … and I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like …” Pike grins and maneuvers her way over Vex’s hips and breasts and up to her shoulders, resting her weight on the mattress. “I hope you’re not about to disappoint me.”

Vex had been about to fire off another snarky comment, but swiftly decides against it. “You, Pike? Never.” She means it sincerely. Pike is the best of them, to disappoint her would be the greatest of failings. 

Pike’s face flashes with surprise, before turning back to her more stern expression. She lowers herself down, knees bracketing Vex’s face. 

Vex knows what to do here, at least. She’s never bedded a gnome woman before, but it’s not as though the arrangement is an unfamiliar one. Vex relaxes her jaw and wriggles her tongue and gets to work. Pike, gratifyingly, tastes rather nice, and her smell is not unpleasant. Best of all, Vex can hear Pike’s moaning above her, clearly and distinctly. Pike isn’t the type to be quiet, she’s incredibly vocal. Vex’s neck begins to ache from the tilt, but she considers that a low price for such a rewarding experience. Her only regret is that she can’t reach up and put her hands on Pike’s hips to steady her in place. Vex’s fingers grasp the air uselessly, wishing for contact. 

Pike reaches down and pulls on Vex’s braid right before she comes. Tears spring to Vex’s eyes from the sudden pain in her scalp, but that too sends tendrils of pleasure through her body. Pike shuddering on top of her is glorious to witness, to feel, and above all to _hear_. Pike moans and whimpers and half falls over onto the bed beside Vex, legs twitching and eyes slightly unfocussed. 

“How did I do?” Vex asks, as meekly as she can manage. She licks her lips. 

Pike smiles with the force of sunshine, and leans into another kiss. This one is more tender, soft and searching. Vex shifts luxuriously from it.

“I think it’s time to move you.” Pike says. She reaches up and unties Vex’s wrists from the headboard. 

Vex makes a confused and needy noise she isn’t remotely ashamed about. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you soon enough. Just have to keep your hands safe. It’s not good to be in one position for too long.” Pike frees Vex’s wrists briefly, before guiding her into a sitting position and crossing her arms behind her back. The ropes don’t just go on her wrists this time, they loop up over her shoulders, around her elbows, even across her torso. Vex watches as Pike outlines her breasts with the soft rope, curious. It feels rather nice, a bit constricting, but pleasantly so. 

“How do you feel?” Pike asks. 

“Empty,” Vex parts her knees meaningfully. “So … very … empty …”

“Point taken,” Pike gives her a light slap against the face. “Now, let’s get you into a good position …”

Pike moves pillows around and props Vex up slightly, at an angle. Her arms are caught behind her, but her weight isn’t entirely on them, instead resting on her sides and the pillows. Then, Pike takes another piece of rope and winds it around Vex’s ankles, binding them to her wrists. It’s a bit of a stretch, but Vex can manage it. 

“So beautiful …” Pike sighs, admiring the picture Vex makes, naked and bound. “Wish I could keep you like this all night … but that wouldn’t be safe.” Pike slides a hand up Vex’s thigh. “Or kind. And you’ve earned a bit of kindness.” 

Vex groans when Pike’s fingers find her clit. She’s had elves, humans, even a half-orc or two, do this to her, with varying degrees of success. Pike seems to know just how to press, how to tease, and how to bring Vex right to the brink of her limits. It ought to be embarrassing how quickly Pike reduces her to a desperate, pleading wreck, but Vex doesn’t have the space in her mind to be embarrassed, not when she’s so preoccupied with moaning loud enough to convince Pike to keep going until Vex comes or passes out from the strain. 

“I wonder …” Pike murmurs, sliding two fingers into Vex completely. “I’ve done this before … once … tell me if it hurts.” 

Vex doesn’t understand at first, merely feels three of Pike’s fingers plunging into her. Then four. Then … 

“Oh!” Vex throws her head back. That’s … that’s intense. Pike’s hand is small, but it’s much thicker than any cock Vex has ever taken. At least, it feels that way. 

“Is it ok?” Pike asks, hesitant. 

“Keep … going … oh … oh …” Vex jerks her hips as best she can, bound as she is. 

Pike’s arm moves, in and out, carefully. The pace is agonizingly slow, but the full feeling draws gasp after gasp from Vex. 

“Don’t stop … don’t stop … please … _please_ …” Vex begs as she exhales, a litany of desperation. 

Pike uses her other hand to rub Vex’s clit and thrusts with her fist just a little faster. 

Vex _howls_. Her entire body shivers and her chest heaves. 

Dimly, Vex feels Pike untying her, massaging her arms and legs, and settling her on the bed with plenty of pillows. 

“Pike …” is all Vex can manage. She catches Pike by the arm and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s sloppy and lax and Vex’s head is still reeling and her entire body aches, but it’s wonderful. 

“So,” Pike props herself up on her elbows beside Vex. “What did you think?”

Vex beams, knowing she has a silly smile on her face. “I don’t think I can walk. And I think you’ve ruined me for anything else. Your … your _hand_.” She shivers again in remembrance. 

Pike looks a little smug, and snuggles against Vex. “Happy to be of service.”

After a few minutes, Vex’s breathing has settled back to a comfortable pace. She stretches, and kisses Pike’s forehead. “Thank you. I mean it.” Vex bites her lip. “I just thought of something.”

“Yes?” Pike looks up from her daze. 

“Well, I did enjoy it …” Vex starts, before trailing off. 

“… but …” Pike prompts her. The gnome looks suddenly worried. 

“I think I might like to try it … the other way around. With, you know, me giving the orders instead?” Vex’s face burns. 

Pike giggles. “Well, that’s certainly an idea!” she leans her head against Vex’s shoulder. “I’d be happy to practice with you, but I don’t really like playing the other side. We’ll have to find you someone, if that’s the sort of thing you want all the time.”

Now there’s a thought. “Later,” Vex squeezes Pike tightly. “Now, I need to sleep for a week.”

“Me too …” Pike yawns, and pulls at the blankets lazily. 

Vex drifts off to sleep before Pike starts to snore.


End file.
